Princess Twilight Sparkle and Tara
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When young princess, Twilight, meets a pauper named Tara who's exactly like her, the two decide to trade places for the day, while the evil Captain of the guards, Adagio, prepares to take control of the kingdom.
1. Just Like the Queen

Here's an Equestria Girls fan-fic.

Disclaimer: The Prince and the Pauper belongs to Walt Disney, and Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro, the Hub, and Lauren Faust as well as any characters from My Little Pony I use in this.

* * *

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle and Tara**

Chapter 1: Just Like the Queen

For many years, England was ruled by a wise and good queen, and the people flourished and were very happy. But eventually, the good queen became ill and darkness fell over the countryside. As the queen grew weaker, her captain of the guard, a ruthless and cruel woman named Adagio, saw her chance to rob and terrorize the people of England. And worst of all, she did it in the queen's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving Adagio and her ruthless henchmen. Until one day several years after the queen became ill.

()()()()()

Tara and her dear friend Applejack were talking by their snow cone cart in winter as Tara held up several old twigs as her dog, Spike, stuck close to her.

"Kindling." Tara said. "Fresh kindling, right here. Can't cook dinner without fire... Right?"

No one bought a single stick of firewood, and Tara's stomach roared in anguish. She hadn't had a decent meal in months and just barely survived on what she and Applejack shared.

"Man, I'm hungry." Tara said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Snow cones." Applejack said. "Snow cones here. We've got all kinds of flavors. We have plain, lime, and lemon."

No one came here either.

"So Applejack how's business?" Tara asked.

"If no one takes any of this stuff soon, I'm gonna have t'eat these myself." Applejack grumbled.

"Well it could be worse." Tara said optimistically. "Come on pal, secret handshake."

Applejack and Tara shook hands, high fived each other, and did an Egyptian style of dancing for a few seconds and put their heads together.

"Ya always knew how to cheer me up, Tara." Applejack said with a smile.

"Trust me." Tara said with a smile as she felt in her heart it was true. "One of these days, we'll be eating just like the queen. We'll have lots of turkey and ham and potatoes and corn and-"

"Ice cream, cookies, and pie!" Applejack finished with a smile.

"Fruit tarts and cobblers as piled as high as Applejack." Tara called out.

" _Give me a suckling pig ta make my belly big._ " Applejack said with a smile.

" _I'm just a little guy._ " Tara said as he took a spare wheel and held it out. " _Give me a pizza pie._ "

" _I'd have a happy place next to the fire place._ " Applejack said as she knelt by the butcher's.

" _I'd like a hat to wear._ " Tara said as she put a bucket over her head for a laugh.

" _And thermal underwear._ " Applejack said with a gasp as a winter wind rushed by.

Applejack then put an old rag around Tara's neck like a cloak as Tara held up an unsold piece of wood.

 _It would be appealing,_

 _Just to have the royal feeling._

 _Doing everything a little bit like a queen._

" _Like a queen!_ " Applejack called out.

" _Like a queen!_ " Tara replied.

" _Just a little bit like a queen._ " They both repeated.

 _I . . . Would love to live just like a queen! (Just a little like... Just little bit like...)_

Just then, Adagio and her goons, drove by in a large truck. As it passed, a trail of sausages came loose and began flapping in the wind, and poor Spike, overcome with hunger, rushed off after it.

"Spike, no!" Tara yelled out as she chased after him only for Spike to have already rushed inside while she hit her head on the door.

"Hello?" Tara asked as she knocked before taking her glasses off to rub the sides of her nose.

"Who goes there?" A blue girl with a large pony tail asked.

"I'd just like to-" Tara began when she saw the woman gasp and open the door.

"Come right inside." The woman said with an oily manner.

"Wow." Tara said. "Thanks."

Tara had never really had too much experience with the guards, so maybe all her and Applejack's friends just exaggerated. As she began looking for Spike, she put her glasses back on.

()()()()()

As the princess left, Sonata sighed with relief when Adagio stepped on her foot, and she felt like a lion had stepped on it instead of a slim woman.

"What do you think this is, Sonata?" Adagio asked. "An open house?"

"But Dagi that was the princess." Sonata explained.

"Then who's that you twit?!" Adagio snapped as she held Sonata up to the window, and she saw the outline of Princess Twilight sitting in her class.

* * *

Well that was a nice beginning, wouldn't you say?


	2. Twilight Sparkle and Tara

Chapter 2: Twilight Sparkle and Tara

Princess Twilight, with his friend, Sunset Shimmer, daughter of the queen's body guard, was in class listening to their teacher Professor Cadence.

"So to review everyone, all triangles have three sides." Cadence said simply. "And the relations between these sides are known as ratios."

As Cadence talked, Twilight looked out the window and saw several small children having a snowball fight outside. Twilight would give anything to be outside with Sunset having fun instead of all these tiresome duties.

"Now sire," Cadence said, interrupting Twilight's thoughts. "If you could give me your full attention like Sunset, name the three sedimentary trigonometric ratios. You may begin."

Twilight smirked at Sunset who smiled back, and they pulled out spit balls and straws.

"Cotangent." Twilight said as he blew a spit ball that landed right on Sunset's face.

"Ouch!" Sunset called out in a loud whisper.

"Secant." Twilight continued as he blew another spit ball at Sunset that caught her in the forehead.

"Oh, come on." Sunset whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" Twilight muttered. "What is it?"

"My turn." Sunset said as she blew a spit ball that Twilight dodged and blew back at her.

"Conical." Twilight finished.

"Dang it." Sunset groaned.

"Now sire," Cadence said as calmly as always. "We've been over this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Hypotenuse."

Sunset then smirked and grabbed her straw, finally landing one on Twilight.

"Nice." Twilight said.

"Yes sunset." Cadence said. "You both made very nice shots at each other, but play time's over. Hand them over, you two."

Twilight and Sunset all handed Cadence their straws.

"You can have these back after lunch." Cadence said plainly. "In the meantime, Twilight, you know your mother is ill and needs rest and quiet. Now I know it's hard to only have time to yourself when you go to sleep, but that's the sacrifices required for a king to be fully capable of ruling a kingdom."

Suddenly, she heard a scuffle outside as well as a girl crying. She opened the door to see Adagio holding a girl down.

"Now, I believe trespassing is worthy of maybe a year or two in the dungeons." Adagio said calmly.

"I just want my dog back!" The girl cried out in desperation.

"Captain!" Twilight called out. "What's the meaning of this outrage?!"

"Just some riff-raff who managed to crawl into the grounds, sire." Adagio said oily.

"Adagio, my mother always taught me that even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect." Twilight countered. "Have her brought to me at once."

Twilight then left for the hallway where she and this poor fellow would meet.

()()()()()

"Oh, the princess wishes to see you." Adagio said to Tara. "Allow me to get you started."

Adagio then kicked Tara right to the front doorstep of the palace.

Tara weakly walked inside as she groaned.

 _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ Tara thought. Today hadn't been her day, but at least she could talk to the princess about getting Spike back.

()()()()()

Tara looked around a large hall filled with tapestries and suits of armor.

"Wow." Tara remarked in awe. She then looked down and saw her reflection in the floor. "Man, this place is clean enough for an operating room."

Tara smiled and walked around.

" _I'm just a little guy. Give me a pizza pie._ " Tara hummed when she slid and crashed into two suits of armor with a helmet ending up landing on her head.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A girl asked as a helmet landed on her head. "Sunset, if this is your idea of a joke, you need a new sense of humor."

Tara walked up to the girl and saw that they were of the same height. The two lifted up their helmets and took a peak at each other before Tara recognized the same violet eyes and navy blue brown hair, right down to the pink stripe in it. The other girl must have noticed too because she backed away also. Eventually, the two pulled the helmets off and looked at each other. They not only had the same eyes, they looked perfectly alike. They walked around each other and starred in disbelieve.

"You look just like…" They both said at the same time and in the same voice. "I thought you were…"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." The girl said. "Let's get things settled down. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and who are you?"

"Tara." Tara said timidly. She'd never met the princess before, and she now understood why the guard had let her in. She had mistaken Tara for the princess.

"Well, Tara, I owe you one." Twilight said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" Tara asked.

"I was about to die of boredom in my class this morning." Twilight said with a smile. "Do you know what it's like to be the princess?"

"It's gotta be a lot easier than being a peasant." Tara remarked. "All I live in is an old shack with my best friend Applejack."

"Well I don't get a moment to myself." Tara said as she began rounding off what appeared to be her schedule. "Breakfast at seven. Lessons until lunch."

"Oh lunch." Tara groaned. "I haven't been able to have an actual lunch since I was seven."

"Fencing until tea time!" Twilight continued on.

"Cool." Tara remarked. "Like the three musketeers."

"And every night, banquet after feast after banquet." Twilight ranted.

"Bet you never go hungry." Tara countered as her stomach growled again.

"And then nine o'clock on the button, bed time!" Twilight finished.

"Oh, bed." Tara groaned as she laid her head on the princess' pillow. All she and Applejack had were ragged blankets and a couch cushion each.

"Say what you like, but I envy your freedom." Twilight sighed.

"I envy your diet." Tara countered as she walked up to a mirror Twilight was staring at.

"Yes, but you can hang out with your friends all day long." Twilight retorted, and Tara couldn't deny that. "No studying dreary old books. Staying up as late as you like and eating junk food. Oh, if I could take your place for just one day, I'd be content… Hey… Wait a minute."

"What?" Tara asked.

"That's it!" Twilight remarked.

"What's it?" Tara asked again.

"Don't you see?" Twilight asked. "I'll take your place while you take mine. I'll hang out with your friends in London while you'll be the prince."

Twilight took Tara aside and quickly switched clothes with her, and Tara found herself in Twilight's clothes. A bright blue blouse with a violet skirt and a pink tie. Tara looked at Twilight, and she was wearing Tara's clothes.

"But I can't be the princess!" Tara protested. "I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Leave that to me." Twilight said as she removed Tara's glasses and produced a couple of contact lenses. "As good as any pair of glasses."

"But how would I act?" Tara asked as she put the lenses in.

"Don't worry." Twilight said as she popped out the lenses and put Tara's glasses on. "The only things you absolutely have to say for the day are, 'That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' And, 'Guards, seize him!'"

"But your mother." Tara continued to protest. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea. "The queen!"

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Twilight assured Tara. "And if there's trouble, all will know me by this.

Twilight held up her ungloved hand to show a golden ring with a pink gem that looked like a six-pronged star.

"Wow." Tara gaped. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You'll do fine, Tara." Twilight assured Tara. "You're looking like a princess already. Good-bye Tara."

"Uh… Good-bye… Twilight." Tara said nervously. "You won't forget to come back, right?"

()()()()()

Twilight smiled at Tara before hopping down and walking off whistling as he walked past Adagio.

"Hello Captain." Twilight said calmly.

Adagio grabbed Twilight by her shirt and held her up.

"Well, if it isn't the princess' little double." Adagio said as she held Twilight up. "I'll teach you to embarrass me in front of the princess."

"Actually Adagio, I am the princess." Twilight said quickly as a test to see how well the switch had gone off.

"Heh." Adagio smirked. "Sorry little lady, but I'm not as gullible as Sonata."

Adagio tossed Twilight over the wall, and Twilight landed right on the ground.

"Sayonara sucker!" Adagio called out.

"Wow." Twilight remarked. "That was easier than I thought. I'm free! I'm free! I am good."

Just then, a purple dog with a green cowlick running down his back was tossed over too.

"Oh, you must be Tara's dog." Twilight said comfortingly as the dog inched closer. "It's okay, boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Tara and I just traded places for a bit. She'll be back out before you know it."

"Tara, there ya are!" A slim orange with blonde hair and a cowboy hat called out as she rushed up. "I thought you'd be dead, Sugar Cube."

"Oh… Yes." Twilight said as the girl looked like one of those Americans she'd seen in a few Westerns brought over by ambassadors. "That's me. Tara."

"Now my dear friend, I'm pretty bad with names at the moment." Twilight said, hoping this wasn't one of Tara's friends. "Could I have your name?"

"What's the matter with the one ya've got, Tara?" The girl asked. "It's me, Applejack."

"Oh of course, Applejack!" Twilight said. "How have you been?"

"Did Adagio throw ya out on your head or somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"Uh…" Twilight said as he tried to think up a good alibi.

"Oh, don't worry Tara!" Applejack said with a smile. "I know it's a joke. You always use a smile to get out of bad situations."

"Well, I've got to get going." Twilight said. "I'll meet you back here around 7 or so to head back home."

"Hey Tara, wait!" Applejack called out as Twilight walked off quickly. She didn't want to risk Applejack catching on unless she had to.

()()()()()

Spike watched the girl and Applejack go off. He then looked back at the castle.

The girl said that Tara would be back soon, but where in the castle was she?

He began whimpering for Tara.

* * *

Well, that was a nice meeting, wasn't it?


	3. On the Other Side

Chapter 3: On the Other Side

Tara was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Man, if Applejack could see me, now." Tara said with a smile when a pink woman came in.

"Your highness, it's time for your royal duties." The woman said simply as a girl with red and yellow hair and blue eyes who looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey sire, I'm looking forward to our fencing match after lunch." The girl said with only a hint of wariness. "For once I'm gonna prick you."

"We'll see." Tara said. He took a look at his list and saw that right at the top was falcon training. "Because I might not make it past the first thing on the list."

()()()()()

Twilight rushed up to a snow ball fight with a snowball in hand when everyone tossed theirs at her, and she was covered from head to foot in snow.

"Well that was great." Twilight said with a laugh. "I haven't done that since Sunset and I were kids."

()()()()()

At the castle, Twilight removed the hood from a falcon. It glared at her angrily, and she rushed away for dear life.

"Hm." Sunset said. Twilight never had any trouble with falcon training before.

()()()()()

Twilight approached a dog in the streets that was gnawing on a bone. Twilight took it and tossed it away.

"Fetch." Twilight said. The dog looked at him angrily. "Uh-oh."

Twilight ran away for dear life as the dog followed.

()()()()()

At the castle, Tara worked with an adhesive fluid Twilight's friend Sunset had invented. The concoction ended up causing Sunset's face to get stuck by webbing.

"Oh my goodness!" Tara called out. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!"

"No, I'm okay." Sunset said calmly. "It sure stinks though."

()()()()()

After escaping the dog, Twilight ended up in front of a house as Adagio's second in command, Sonata, was pulling a chicken away from a young woman with blonde hair who had a girl of four helping her.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl yelled as she kicked Sonata in the shin.

"Ah!" Sonata shouted.

"Dinky, no." The woman said.

"Relax you two." Sonata said with a smirk. "It's for the queen."

"But it's all we have!" The woman protested.

"Well then it's all we'll take." Sonata said with a laugh.

"Stop!" Twilight called out as she walked over. "As your royal princess, I command you to release that hen!"

Sonata just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, forgive me, 'sire'." Sonata said with a smirk. "It appears you've lost your crown!"

Sonata then shoved a large pumpkin onto Twilight's face as she went off with the hen.

"I can't believe it." Twilight said in disgust as she took the pumpkin head off. "Stealing in the queen's name."

"This happens all the time." The girl, Dinky, said. "The queen takes all our food away."

"Thanks for your help, dear." The children's mother said. "I'm Derpy, and this is my daughter, Dinky."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Dinky said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"I know sweetie." Derpy said as she put on arm around Dinky's shoulder. "I know."

Just then, a whip cracked, and Twilight heard one of the guards, Aria, driving a carriage full of apparently stolen food.

Twilight looked at the royal ring and put it on her finger as she got in front of the wagon.

"Stop right there!" Twilight called out. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I command you to surrender your entire stolen inventory."

"Yeah right!" Aria shouted. "And I'm the queen mother! Get out of here, runt!"

"Will this help?" Twilight asked with a smirk as he held up the royal ring.

"Oh… Shoot." Aria said with a groan.

()()()()()

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Applejack hummed as she looked for Tara. "Now where can Tara be?"

She then saw Tara with a royal carriage full of food, and she was tossing it out to the people.

"I believe this will help you out until your husband's back on his feet Mrs. Hooves." Tara said as she tossed a huge turkey to a woman Applejack knew was called Derpy as she caught it. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"Oh no." Applejack said to herself. "Poor Tara's flipped her wig out of hunger."

She had to take her back home before she got into trouble, but it was too late. The royal guard arrived, led by Sonata and a tall girl with purple eyes.

"There she is." Aria said plainly as she pointed to Tara. "She's the one who showed me the ring, ma'am."

"You there!" Sonata called out. "You're under arrest!"

"Run for it, girl!" An old man called out as the entire crowd of peasants pelted the guards with fruits and vegetables.

As Tara ran for it, she was cornered by several guards.

"Hold on, pal!" Applejack called out as she busted down a cart of barrels and rode on them to get to Tara quicker. "We're coming!"

They rolled down the guards and used a low hanging banner to change direction and jump onto the cart.

"It's back home for us." Applejack said with a sigh as she snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Yee-haw!"

()()()()()

In Adagio's lair, deep in the dungeons, she drank and ate with Sonata as they laughed.

"Now I may be losing my mind Dagi," Sonata said as she calmed down before she let out one last, and random, laugh. "And I know you've told me that time and time again, but this girl acted like a noblewoman, and she had the royal ring."

"The ring." Adagio said as her eyes widened. "So it was the princess I kicked out."

"You kicked out the princess?!" Sonata asked with a mad laugh. "Oh, you're gonna get it! You're gonna get it! Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah!"

Adagio grabbed Sonata by his throat.

"I won't 'get it' if the princess doesn't come back, _alive_." Adagio said as she smiled and got a devilish idea in her head. If the pauper was the princess, then the princess was the pauper.

()()()()()

Tara was practicing his fencing against a large suit of armor.

"Take that you vile fiend!" Tara said with a smile before Sunset came in.

"You're not Princess Twilight, are you?" Sunset asked.

"What?!" Sunset asked nervously. "Of course I am. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Sunset's eyes narrowed, and Tara gulped.

"Uh… What's with that look you've got?" Tara said as Sunset continued to glare.

"Uh-oh." Tara groaned. "Look, Twilight and I met when she had me see her, and she got the idea for us to trade places, so she can experience life as a peasant. Please don't tell Cadence. It'll all be over next morning when he comes back."

"Alright." Sunset said. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well some of this stuff is life threatening, but what life isn't like that?" Tara said. "I'm just happy that I got two good meals in today instead of one."

()()()()()

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tara said, and Cadence walked right in.

"Sire, your mother is in her last hours, and she wishes to see you immediately." Cadence said quietly and plainly.

"Oh." Tara said. "Well we better tell the princess, she ought to know."

"You are the princess, _Twilight_." Sunset whispered.

"Oh yeah." Tara said nervously as she got upset. Neither she nor Twilight had planned for the queen to die that day. Twilight would be crushed when she found out her mom had died, and she wasn't there.

"I'll let you go alone." Cadence said as she left.

"I'll take you to her." Sunset said as she led Tara away.

()()()()()

Tara walked down the hall with Sunset.

"So, what's wrong with the queen?" Tara asked.

"She's gravely ill." Sunset said. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure Twilight figured she'd be queen by spring. She's going to be heart broken when she hears about her mother's death. Well, here's his room."

"Okay, I'll just tell the queen the truth." Tara said. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"My child…" The queen said weakly. "Come closer."

Tara did so, and hearing the weakness and nobility of that voice, Tara didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

"My dear…" The queen said. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. I shall be gone soon, and you shall be queen."

The queen extended his hand, and Tara took it.

"You must promise me… Promise me that you will rule the land from your heart, justly and wisely." The queen said as her strength grew weaker.

"I promise." Tara said. She knew Twilight would make the same promise in her place. Just then, as the queen exhaled her last breath, the sole candle in the room went out.

()()()()()

Tara walked out of the room shivering.

"I've gotta find the princess." Tara said with a shiver and determination.

"Hello my faux princess." Adagio suddenly said as she picked Tara up. "Now that our dearly departed queen is finally out of my way, you'll do everything I say because if you don't…"

Sonata appeared, holding a bound Spike.

"Spike!" Tara called out as he whimpered.

"Get the picture?!" Sonata said with a dark smile.

()()()()()

At the hovel Tara and Applejack lived, Twilight walked to the window and opened it as the church bells were ringing.

"Hey, what happened?!" Twilight called out.

"The queen is dead!" An old man walking below shouted out. "And the princess is to be crowned at once!"

"Mom…" Twilight breathed. She was gone. She knew it was coming, but she still couldn't believe it. She breathed in and knew what she had to do. The Hooves and this whole village were just a taste of what had been going on all over England. She walked back inside where Applejack was making some soup from Aria's inventory.

"Soup's almost ready, Tara." Applejack said. "I mean, Your Majesty."

Twilight let Applejack believe she was crazy ever since her save that afternoon, but the time for games was over. She slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen." Twilight said. "Children going hungry. Corruption everywhere."

Applejack turned and looked at Twilight's ring.

"Whoa." Applejack breathed. "You really are the princess, ain't ya?"

Applejack then bowed down.

"Sire, your wish is my command." Applejack said.

"Applejack, I owe you my life, and I won't forget that." Twilight said. "Come on, pal. We must return to the palace at once!"

"Or to the dungeon!" Adagio called out as she appeared at the door with all her women. "Get her!"

All of the guards caged Twilight in with their spears as Applejack charged at Adagio, who tossed a dagger at her that got caught in her shirt and caused her to be tossed straight out the window.

"Oh… CRUD…!" Applejack called out as she flew out the window, and a loud splash was heard from below.

"No." Twilight sighed. Applejack was gone and who knew what would happen to Tara once Adagio had her way with Twilight and the others.

* * *

Yes sir, things look pretty dark right now.


	4. The Coronation

Chapter Four: The Coronation

At the palace, Adagio held Twilight by the scruff of her neck.

"Let me go!" Twilight asked as Adagio just laughed darkly. Twilight had to do something. Tara and Spike were in trouble. If Tara was crowned, Adagio would use her as a puppet and simply have her killed when Tara wasn't useful anymore!

"Silence kid." Adagio said. "Once your pauper of a double is crowned, it will be adieu for you."

Twilight nervously held her neck as Sonata joined Adagio in laughing. Inside the cell was Sunset.

"Get us out of here!" Sunset called out. "You can't do this, Adagio! My father will realize I'm missing and-"

Adagio simply tossed Twilight at her as they both tumbled down the stairs.

"You know, I really detest that woman right now." Sunset said simply.

Just then, Sunset caught a look at Twilight. "You're Highness! You're here! We're saved!"

At that moment, the door closed and Sunset's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Sunset choked. "You're in here too. We're doomed!"

Just then a fanfare could be heard from upstairs, and Twilight knew what that meant.

"Oh no." Twilight groaned. "It's the coronation."

()()()()()

The coronation hall was so large and impressive Tara couldn't help but stare at it. He was dressed in a pink shirt under a gold dress with white-lining and a pair of white boots.

"Holy smoke." Tara said in awe.

"I know it's frightening, my lady, but we have to get this over with." Cadence said encouragingly.

From behind the curtains, Tara saw Adagio yank a rope tied around Spike's neck very hard as he yelped.

()()()()()

In the dungeon, Twilight and Sunset arrived at the door as Twilight shouted at Sonata.

"This little charade of yours has gone on long enough!" Twilight shouted. "Open this door immediately!"

"Oh, shut up." Sonata said as the door opened, and Twilight saw a figure in a black outfit wearing a black mask with a silver version of the royal family crest on her chest.

"Well, looks like the boss isn't wasting any time." Sonata said with a sneer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…" Sunset prayed quickly before the executioner slipped a bit too conveniently, so that the axe he was holding would have cut Sonata's head in two if he hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Sonata called out.

"Sorry." The executioner said in a very familiar voice. She pulled the axe off and slammed the flat of it on top of Sonata's head so hard that the axe broke in two. "You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow, would you?"

"Thank you." Sonata said in a dazed way as she kissed the executioner in the general area where her nose would be. "I've had a lovely evening."

"That went well." The executioner said as Sonata passed out, and she removed her hood to reveal Applejack.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out.

"Just sit tight, sire." Applejack said with a smile. "I'll get you and your friends out of there."

She then took the keys from Sonata's unconscious form.

()()()()()

At the throne room, Tara was sure Twilight would arrive soon and stop the coronation, so she figured she'd better stall as long as he could.

"Well, be seated, sire." A middle-aged man with black hair said.

"Uh…" Tara said nervously. "After you."

"Sit down." The middle-aged man said with a bit more authority, and Tara slowly sat down in the chair.

()()()()()

"Now let's see." Applejack said as she looked at all the keys. "Which one is it?"

Applejack flipped through them trying to find a key that matched the cell's door handle.

Sunset heard a whistle and looked from the door to see several guards approaching.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Sunset groaned as she grabbed the keys, thrust what she knew was the skeleton key into the lock, and they all rushed off.

As they rushed on, Applejack noticed a large door and saw that one of the guards had thrown a knife that she was just barely able to stay in front of. She quickly grabbed it. As they arrived at the door, Applejack thrust the knife into it and held onto everyone as the door thrust open, and while they all managed to hang onto the door, the guards fell out of the tower as Applejack then used her strength to get the door closed.

()()()()()

At the coronation, Tara was getting more and more nervous.

"It is both my duty and pleasure to crown you-" the man began, but Tara moved her head, so that the crown missed coming down.

"To crown you-" the man said again. "Well you're a bit antsy today, aren't you?"

"STOP!" Tara called out.

"What for?" The man asked.

"I'm the princess, right?" Tara asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"So what I order has to be done, right?" Tara went on.

"Right." The man said.

"Well then, the captain's an insolent scoundrel!" Tara called out. "Guards, seize her!"

"Seize her!" Adagio called out. "She's an imposter!"

All the guards held their spears to Tara.

"But I'm not, Adagio!" Twilight's voice called out as she appeared by a far up window and hopped down by swinging on the chandelier in the middle of the hall. As she swung down, she took a sword a guard was picking his teeth with.

"Thank you, guardsman." Twilight said simply.

"Alright!" Tara called out.

"Wait a minute, your majesty." Adagio said quickly. "I can explain everything."

"Alright, I'll wait for your explanation." Twilight said as she put her sword away.

"Your majesty is too kind." Adagio said with a bow as she grabbed the rug Twilight was standing on.

"Look out, sire!" Tara called out as Twilight jumped away from the rug and managed to keep a hold of her sword.

"Geronimo!" Applejack shouted out as she swung down the chandelier before everyone fell off of it and landed on an archer who had prepared to shoot at Twilight, but his arrow ended up severing the rope around Spike's neck.

During the sword fight, Adagio slashed at Twilight left and right and had finally managed to disarm her when Spike suddenly appeared from nowhere and bit Adagio in the leg to cause her to drop her sword as she groaned.

"Don't worry guys!" Applejack called out. "We've got that creep!"

Applejack grabbed an arrow from the quiver Sunset had provided and shot it at the guard, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

As Twilight and Adagio resumed their fight, with Tara grabbing a dropped sword to assist where she could, Sunset grabbed a battle axe and cut the rope that held up the chandelier.

"Look out below!" Sunset called out as several guards got strapped inside the chandelier which bounced as it hit the ground and ended up on its side, causing it to roll forward.

When Twilight heard this, she cut off Adagio's belt, causing her pants to slide down revealing boxers with seahorses on them. She looked behind her and saw the chandelier coming and rushed off, but she wasn't able to escape and ended up tripped by Tara and Twilight as the chandelier took Adagio and her men and caused them to crash into a wall unconscious and defeated.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see-" Tara and Twilight said at the same time. "I mean, what a time I've-" They then sighed and laughed.

"Okay, exactly who's who here?" The man asked.

"This is Twilight, Dad." Sunset said as she patted Twilight's back.

"Alright then," Sunset's father said. "I crown you, Queen Twilight Sparkle of England."

Sunset's father put the crown on Twilight's head, as she tilted it slightly for a bit more character.

 _And now we all sing… A toast to the queen._

Everyone said as Applejack handed Twilight a scepter, and Tara pulled Twilight aside and switched clothes, minus the crown of course, and returned in her regular outfit, with new glasses. She then petted Spike as he jumped up and licked her face.

"To the queen." Applejack said with a smile as everyone made a circle around her.

"To the queen!" Tara called out.

 _To her majesty the queen._

 _Ah . . . (Her majesty, her royal majesty.)_

 _Long live the queen, yeah!_

And so with her loyal friends new and old, including her now closest friend Tara, at her side, the new Queen Twilight ruled her land as she promised she would with justice and compassion for all.

* * *

Well that's the end of that.


End file.
